Captured!
by Griffen-Fire
Summary: When Legolas is captured by orcs and tortured, will he last till Aragorn can rescue him? Will he...DIE?
1. Chapter 1: Tortured

**Captured!**

**PART 1: LEGOLAS' POV**

Legolas groaned as he came into consciousness. His head throbbed painfully. When he moved to touch the sore spot he found that his wrists were bound tightly, leaving his hands senseless and numb.

Then it all came back to him. The forest, the orcs, fighting, pain, then the overwhelming darkness. _Why?,_ he wondered, _Why capture me? Why didn't they just kill me like they do to so many others?_

He winced and looked around. He realized he was in a small room-like cavern. There was a large wooden door with a small window to one side, and a small mat of moldy straw in the corner. _Not much hospitality, _he thought grimly.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone approaching. The door creaked loudly as it opened and in came the ugliest orc he ever set eyes on.

"Ah! So at last our elf is awake," it said. A wicked smile spread over its ugly face. "Lets go," it said, cruelly half dragging Legolas out of his cell. It roughly brought him to another small room around the corner.

The room had two stone columns extending from floor to ceiling off to the side. There was a metal table against the far wall with a silver tray on it. Legolas shuddered for the tray contained all kinds of blades. Razor sharp daggers and battle knives. On the walls hung whips; bull whips, metal tipped whips, and even five flailed whips.

Legolas groaned at what he knew was coming, the orc just smiled smugly. It tied the poor, struggling elf between the two columns. Legolas watched helplessly as the hideous creature removed a large leather bull whip from the wall. _Why?,_ he asked himself, _Why me?_

The orc tauntingly flicked its wrist. Searing pain ripped through the elf's back as the sharp, tiny, metal shards ripped through his skin.

Each time the whip fell harder and harder. Each time the pain was worse and worse. Legolas kept silent. _they will not get one sound out of me, _he thought.

Then the evil creature began counting each stroke, torturing Legolas much longer than it originally intended. Legolas was screaming inside his head, _Please. Aragorn Please come,_ he begged.

Once the blood flowed freely from the elf's back and chest, the orc cut the bonds that held him between the columns. Legolas weak from the flogging collapsed on the floor with a sickening thud.

The orc after replacing the whip on the wall, brutally stripped the elf of his tunic and cloak and then bound him harshly to the table top.

At first the pressure on his back made the pain worsen, but then the coolness of the metal made it feel somewhat better.

Legolas watched in agony as the mutant beast retrieved the silver tray and placed it next to him. _No, please no,_ he thought as it picked out a long, sharp battle dagger with a black and red hilt. It smiled wickedly as it rubbed the blade along the length of his arms drawing forth blood and causing such sharp pain he wanted to scream. Screaming inside, Legolas remained silent.

"Not painful enough for you? I'll fix that," said the orc, apparently displeased with the defenseless elf's reaction.

Legolas hissed in torment and distress as the orc stabbed him clear through both shoulders, causing blood to well up under hid shoulder blades.

"Ah! So that is your weakness, is it?!" cried the orc triumphantly. The beast continued stabbing him multiple times in the stomach, arms, and legs. _Please hurry Aragorn. Please save me soon, _Legolas thought desperately.

Once the orc tortured and tormented the elf beyond what any mortal would have lived through; once he was practically dead, it unbound him and literally through the elf back into his cell, throwing his tunic and cloak on top of him.

Legolas just lay in his own blood that continued gushing forth from his wounds in rivers. _please come soon Aragorn, _he thought urgently before he let the darkness overcome him.

* * *

**I love the Lord of the Rings Trilogy and this is my third story in this catagory. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2: Rescued

**Captured**

Five days went by, all in similar fashion. In the morning the orcs forced him to drink water until he was practically drowned. After they tortured him for hours on end, and finally they threw him back into his cell where he left consciousness laying in his own blood.

On the morning of the sixth day he awoke as he felt the orc pouring water down his throat. Instinctively he gagged and shoved the water away. The orc stepped angrily on the Legolas' leg shattering his shin and ankle. He muffled a gasp as the orc laughed hideously. It roughly dragged the suffering elf to the torturing room where it beat his already bloody and raw back with a heavy, rusty chain.

When the orc finally threw him back into his cell, Legolas was on the brink of consciousness. "Aragorn," he mumbled quietly, not quite expecting a response. "Legolas," came the soft reply.

Legolas weakly pulled his tortured and tormented body into a sitting position. When he saw Aragorn's tearstained face through the bars on the cell door he sighed happily.

The Ranger quickly picked the lock on the door. Once he had the door open Aragorn rushed in and fell to his knees beside his tortured friend. He cradled the elf's shaking body in his arms. "It's alright Mellon-nin. You are safe now, relax," he reassured the elf. "Thank You, Aragorn," he whispered weakly.

Carrying Legolas' body genitally in his arms he ran quietly down the passage and around the corner, dodging into the shadows to avoid orcs. _By Elbereth, Please let us escape safely,_ The elf silently pleaded. Finally they reached the exit. They were outside and onto Aragorn's horse in seconds.

Then Legolas realized where he'd been for the last week. He was in a set of caves dug into the side of the Misty Mountains. _Thank the Valar we escaped safely,_ he sighed happily.

The elf smiled at the warm sun and the trees as he let the ever lurking darkness overcome him, leaving the pain behind.

When he finally awoke, hours later, Legolas' vision was still blurry. He was stretched out on hid stomach, his back ached terribly. He saw something move through his blurred vision. he held his breath and braced himself, muscles tense, ready for the first blow that was sure to come. _Why?,_ he thought desprately. The figure moved closer, but instead of a whip or chain flailing his back, he felt something warm and soft brush against his cuts and bruises. _What,_ he gasped, as the pain dulled to a throb and his vision cleared at the scent of the familiar herb. _Athelas!, _he realized instantly. He looked up and to his surprise he saw Aragorn leaning over him, cleaning and bandaging his wounds, then the memories of his rescue came back to him.

"Where...am...I?" Legolas choked out in a hoarse cracked tone. Aragorn smiled kindly at the elf. "Shhh, rest Mellon-nin. you are safe now, You are in Rivendell," the Ranger replied tenderly. He held Legolas' hand gently. "The orcs, they have all been destroyed. Please don't be stubborn with me and just concentrate on healing," he continued.

Aragorn sang of nature and tales of lore as he continued cleaning the elf's wounds. The elf heard the familiar words clearly:

A Elbereth Gilthoniel,  
silivren penna mìriel  
o menel aglar elenath!  
Na-chaered palan-dìriel  
O galadhremmin ennorath,  
Fanuilos, le linnathon  
nef aear, sì nef aearon!

Legolas smiled and closed his eyes, slipping into happy, peaceful dreams of the past and of his home in the shelter of the Mirkwood Forest.

* * *

**IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ THIS PREVIOUSLY TO THE EDITION OF THE SONG IN THIS CHAPTER YOU MAY WANT TO RE-READ THIS STORY. I HAVE MADE A LOT OF CHANGES. PLEAST TELL ME IF THEY ARE GOOD OR IF I SHOULD ADD ANYTHING IN PARTICULAR. REVIEWS ARE GLADLY ACCEPTED.**


End file.
